


Il bastone di Gladstone

by Ekezable



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Angst, Hybrids, Imprisonment, M/M, Mutation, Other, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekezable/pseuds/Ekezable
Summary: Nathaniel riesce miracolosamente a salvarsi dall’esplosione del palazzo di vetro ma quello che all’inizio sembra un miracolo rischia di trasformarsi in un incubo.
Relationships: Bartimaeus/Nathaniel (Bartimaeus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Nathaniel

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo scrivere una storia sul mio personaggio preferito con l’aggiunta di elementi angst (non ho ancora scelto un rating... vedrò quanto mi voglio spingere in là). 
> 
> Per la serie: Nathaniel ha sempre sofferto e deve continuare a farlo.

Nathaniel si svegliò urlando.  
O almeno ci provò: aveva qualcosa in gola che gli impediva di emettere alcun suono.  
Era fastidioso, voleva toglierlo ma quando provò a muovere le braccia non ci riuscì, erano bloccate.  
Ebbe un attacco di panico.  
Iniziò a dibattersi.  
Gli mancava l’aria.  
Improvvisamente sentì dei suoni acuti: erano vicini, tutt’intorno a lui, gli ferivano le orecchie.  
La vista era annebbiata, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo.  
Provò a urlare di nuovo. Si dimenò con più forza. Aveva fitte di dolore ovunque.  
I suoni aumentarono d’intensità.  
Nathaniel fu sopraffatto da un terrore cieco.  
Con tutta la forza che aveva tirò le braccia verso di sè.  
Sentì qualcosa cedere.  
Incoraggiato, tirò di nuovo.  
Gli mancava il respiro ma sapeva di avercela quasi fatta. Doveva solo fare un ultimo sforzo.  
I suoi tentativi furono interrotti dal sopraggiungere di alcune persone.  
Nathaniel le sentì avvicinarsi velocemente.  
Cercò di attirare l’attenzione su di sé. Con tutta la forza di volontà che gli rimaneva riuscì ad emettere un suono rauco.  
Dovevano averlo notato perché ora le voci sembravano vicinissime, il loro tono era concitato.  
“Sedarlo”  
Fu l’unica parola che Nathaniel riuscì a cogliere tra tutto il rumore circostante.  
Avrebbe voluto protestare, spiegare la sua situazione ma prima ancora di potersi muovere di nuovo sentì una fitta alla gamba.  
Cercò di divincolarsi ma gli arti non gli rispondevano più, pesavano come dei macigni.  
Tutto il suo corpo era diventato pesante.  
Lentamente i rumori e le voci attorno a lui si attenuarono, ora risuonavano come echi distanti.  
Poi tutto si fece di nuovo tranquillo.  
Nathaniel si sforzò di tenere gli occhi aperti fino alla fine ma le forze lo stavano abbandonando.  
Quando cedette e abbassò le palpebre sprofondò subito in uno stato di incoscienza.


	2. Bartimeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bartimeus, jinn millenario, ha imparato che non è un bene farsi troppe illusioni se ci si tiene alla propria salute mentale ma Kitty non la pensa affatto così.

“Ma che bello spettacolo.”

Kitty mi lanciò un’ochiataccia di rimprovero.  
Le feci l’occhiolino.

Effettivamente avrei potuto pensare ad una replica migliore. Le mie solite battute sagaci risultavano un po’ arrugginite ma, a mia discolpa, non mi ero ancora del tutto ripreso dallo scontro con Nouda e i suoi scagnozzi.

Inoltre quel posto lasciava poco spazio ai giri di parole.

Era decisamente orribile.

Probabilmente per gli umani la cosa più brutta del trovarsi in un reparto di rianimazione è il doversi confrontare con la precarietà della propria vita, la fragilità della condizione umana e roba simile ma per me è la puzza di sintetico.

Assurdo quanto possa essere nocivo per la mia essenza l’odore di plastica misto a disinfettante!  
Mi schiarii la gola.

“Quando mi hai chiesto di aiutarti, Kitty, non mi aspettavo che ti fossi data al volontariato.” Buttai lì.

Kitty si voltò. 

Dall’ultima volta che l’avevo vista mostrava qualche ruga in meno e i capelli che prima erano completamente grigi, ora avevano solo qualche striatura quà e là.

Era decisamente in forma per una che aveva viaggiato in un’altra dimensione solo pochi mesi prima!

Per un istante pensai a Tolomeo... mi domandai se anche lui si sarebbe ripreso allo stesso modo... ma poi scacciai subito indietro quel pensiero. Meglio restare ancorati al presente.

Il che mi fece ricordare dove ci trovavamo.

“Sappi che se pensi di coinvolgermi nel tuo improvviso slancio da crocerossina hai sbagliato spirito! L’unica volta che ho provato a curare un malato non è finita molto bene”. 

(Quì dipende dai punti di vista... Ad ogni modo il fatto che il malato fosse un mio ex padrone non c’entra nulla con il tragico esito delle mie cure, come qualcuno malignamente potrebbe ipotizzare.)

Kitty continuava a guardarmi con aria seria senza dire una parola.

“Ehilà! Terra chiama Kitty! Devo ballare la mazurca con un gonnellino di buccia di banane per farti parlare?”

Questo sembrò riattivarla.

Prese fiato e infine parlò: “È Nathaniel... lo hanno ricoverato quì dopo l’esplosione.”

Questa volta fu il mio turno di guardarla senza dire una parola. 

(Ve l’ho detto, no? Oggi non sono di tante parole! Comunque ci tengo a precisare che palesai una vasta gamma di espressioni moltooo comunicative: passai da “mi stai prendendo per i fondelli” a “forse ai battuto la testa più forte di quanto credessi cadendo dal seggiolone da bambina”.)

Nonostante il forte (enorme, gigante, infinito) scetticismo, guardai con più attenzione la stanza di rianimazione al di là del vetro.

Al centro c’era un brutto letto snodabile epicentro di una ragnatela di cavi che si era data alla colonizzazione della stanza. 

Ai lati del letto dei monitor ronzavano inquieti proiettando le loro luci malsane sulle numerose bocce di fluidi che pendevano flosce dai pali sbilenchi.

Il tutto era illuminato in modo impietoso da fredde luci al neon appese al soffitto.

(Un po’ tetro, eh? Un posto del genere mi faceva rimpiangere l’hotel di Praga con vista cimitero.)

Cercai di vedere meglio la figura che giaceva al centro del letto ma, anche con una visione nitida e precisa dei sette livelli come quella del sottoscritto, era impossibile scorgere il viso in mezzo a tutti quei tubi.

“Ho parlato con il personale e ci lasceranno qualche minuto per andare a trovarlo.” Disse piano Kitty.

Dopo un momento di silenzio carico di pathos feci una pernacchia.  
Sonora per inciso.

“Devi esserti fusa il cervello per pensare che io voglia entrare là dentro!” Le risposi accompagnando il tutto con un gestaccio.  
“Sarò chiaro! Nathaniel è morto, ridotto in polvere. Anzi, con un’esplosione del genere non sarà rimasta neanche quella! È ora che ci metti una bella pietra sopra e vai avanti con la tua vita, cocca.”

Kitty mi fissò sbalordita per un attimo, il suo viso stava assumendo un buffo colore paonazzo.

“Quindi molli così!” Esplose alla fine. “Possibile che tu non voglia nemmeno stare a sentire quello che ho da dirti?” Disse puntandomi con foga il dito al petto. 

Arretrai di un passo.

(Per dovere di cronaca voglio puntualizzare che lo feci per la sua salute: nelle sue fragili condizioni non volevo che si slogasse il dito e roba simile. Voi umani tendete a pensare a cosa assurde a volte!)

Kitty continuò imperterrita.  
“Se non ti importa puoi tornartene pure all’altro luogo! È una tua decisione.”

E detto questo girò i tacchi e si avviò come una furia alla porta lasciandomi lì in piedi come il protagonista di una scadente soap opera.

(Mai vista una. Lo dico così, soltanto per sentito dire.)

Certo che aveva una bella faccia tosta!

Mi aveva convocato lei quella mattina dal mio luogo di pace e riposo perché doveva mostrarmi una cosa! 

E alla fine dove mi trovavo? In uno squallido ospedale di periferia solo per sentirmi dire che il mio ultimo padrone era ancora vivo. Pensava che mi importasse qualcosa? 

Che sciocchezza! Quella ragazza non aveva proprio capito nulla!

Se fosse stato per me mi sarei congedato all’istante e baci e abbracci a tutti.

(Sì, potevo farlo. Ovviamente Kitty aveva seguito le orme di Tolomeo e mi aveva dato libero accesso tra la dimensione umana e quella degli spiriti.)

Ma la verità era che, per quanto lo desiderassi, non potevo. 

Nonostante tutto il mio libero arbitrio in fin dei conti non volevo deludere una delle pochissime persone (due, forse tre, per inciso) che aveva creduto in me... 

Magari era questa la beffa di avere libera scelta? Che alla fine ero vincolato come prima... solo che adesso potevo prendermela solo con me stesso.

Feci un sospiro.

Con riluttanza seguii la scia di indignazione lasciata da Kitty e attraversai la porta d’ingresso del reparto.

(Eh, già. Dimentico sempre quante cose ignorate voi umani. Le persone con un’aurea potente come quella di Kitty quando provano una forte emozione lasciano una scia ben visibile agli occhi delle entità superiori più potenti. Come moi.)

Come c’era da aspettarsi la puzza nella sala d’attesa era ancora più forte.

Arricciai il naso e tirai avanti contro ogni buona ragione.

Kitty stava parlando con una donna di mezza età in divisa così mi avvicinai per sentire.

La donna quando mi vide s’interruppe e mi osservò perplessa.

(Non ne aveva motivo a mio dire: quel giorno avevo assunto l’aspetto di un giovane assiro sulla ventina dai tratti piuttosto comuni.

Se ci tenete alla descrizione indossavo una mise piuttosto semplice: un paio di jeans e un pesante giaccone in pelle. 

L’unica cosa che forse poteva tradire l’estraneità dell’uomo alla moderna società inglese era il kohl nero attorno agli occhi. Ma quello era un dettaglio che, secondo me, dava stile.)

“È con me.” Intervenne prontamente Kitty.  
“È Bartimaeus, un amico di famiglia.”  
Mi sorrise.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo.

“Certo... Un piacere. Io sono Cindy Craft, la coordinatrice del reparto.” 

Poi rivolgendosi di nuovo a Kitty: “Come le stavo dicendo signorina Jones per il momento il paziente è stazionario e fuori pericolo ma è ancora presto per estubarlo. Il dottore dice che se gli esami continuano a migliorare si potrà provare la settimana prossima.”

“Pensa che si riprenderà?” Domandò Kitty speranzosa.

“Non possiamo darle la certezza che tornerà come prima ma ci sono buone prospettive di recupero. Quando è arrivato sembrava non ci fossero speranze. Credevamo non c’è l’avrebbe fatta ma lui invece ha sorpreso tutti e ha resistito. È un ragazzo coriaceo.” Finì sorridendoci incoraggiante.

“Possiamo andarlo a trovare?”

“Certo ma temo che dovrete aspettare quì finché non arriverà l’infermiera che lo segue. Ci vorrà poco. Nel frattempo mettetevi comodi. Abbiamo appena installato una macchinetta delle bevande in fondo al corridoio.”

Quando la donna se ne andò Kitty si sedette su una sedia di plastica sbiadita.

“Quindi alla fine hai deciso di entrare?”  
Mi guardò sorridendo. 

Sbuffai. “Sì, ma non ti montare la testa. Dò un’occhiatina e poi basta.” 

“Grazie.” Kitty mi diede una pacca affettuosa alla gamba.

Sembrava fiduciosa, piena di speranza.  
Troppa. 

Odiavo fare il guastafeste ma qualcuno doveva pur farle fare i conti con la realtà e non aveva senso rimandare oltre il mio “discorsetto”.

“A proposito di essere quì... ti dirò la mia personalissima opinione: hai preso un granchio e non uno qualsiasi, no! Ma uno grasso e grosso! E non guardarmi così! Lasciami parlare” 

Kitty richiuse la bocca ma sembrò volermi fulminare con lo sguardo. 

“Quanta gente pensi che sia finita in ospedale dopo la ribellione degli spiriti? Immagino che sarà pieno di poveri disgraziati che gli sono passati solo di fianco e Nath è finito proprio sotto le sue grinfie. Se poi questo non bastasse devo ricordarti che la ferita che aveva al fianco l’ultima volta che lo hai visto era fatale. Non serviva neanche l’esplosione del bastone per ucciderlo! Ora Kitty, ti ho sempre considerato una tipa in gamba per essere un’umana, hai convocato me d’altronde, e capisco (per modo di dire) che tu possa esserti affezionata a Natty e che quindi ti comporti in modo sentimentale e quant’altro, ma dai! Questo è irrealistico!”

Non mi aspettavo una pacca sulla spalla ed un “è vero Bartimeus, hai ragione come al solito. Grazie per avermi fatto notare quanto fossi in torto” (vi sorprenderete a scoprire che nessuno me lo ha mai detto) ma nemmeno mi aspettavo la reazione di Kitty.

Sembrava divertita.

“Hai finito?” Disse incrociando le braccia.  
“Ora che hai fatto la tua tirata forse mi starai ad ascoltare.”

Non dissi nulla e lo prese come un assenso.

“Poco dopo l’esplosione avevo deciso di viaggiare e vedere i posti di cui mi avevi parlato. Ma poi... Ora non interrompermi tu!”

Strozzai la mia voce sul nascere. Per farla contenta feci anche il gesto di cucirmi la bocca.

“Prima di lasciare l’Inghilterra avevo delle questioni in sospeso... volevo trovare i miei genitori e assicurarmi che stessero bene. Forse sono un’illusa ma speravo di poter riallacciare i rapporti con loro e spiegargli quello che mi era capitato...” Kitty si schiarì la voce. 

Le lasciai il tempo di riprendere il discorso spostando il peso da un piede all’altro un po’ a disagio. 

“Non li ho trovati... ho passato al setaccio tutti gli ospedali e controllato le liste dei morti e dei ricoverati... ma non è venuto fuori niente... ad ogni modo... il punto è che nelle liste dei ricoverati senza identità ho trovato una cosa interessante: c’era l’identificativo di un ragazzo di età tra i 15 e i 25 anni con ferite e bruciature gravi ricoverato in questo ospedale e cercando nella foto degli effetti personali guarda cosa ho trovato!” Disse Kitty emozionata cercando nelle tasche del cappotto finché non riuscì a recuperare una piccola fotografia tutta spiegazzata.

Mi sporsi a guardarla.

Nella foto si vedevano dei brandelli di abiti inceneriti e un paio di vecchi stivali anneriti.

Kitty mi guardò compiaciuta.

“Allora? Li riconosci?”

Alzai un sopracciglio.  
“Ti aspetti che ti dica che sono gli stivali delle sette leghe, vero?”

“È quello che s-“

“Sono così malmessi che non mi azzarderei neanche a dire che sono degli stivali, in più la foto è di pessima qualità” 

“Oh, andiamo Bartimeus! Sono loro! Li ho riconosciuti subito, possibile che tu non lo veda?”

“Forse sei tu che vedi quello che vuoi.” 

Kitty fece un verso d’esasperazione.  
“Okay, va bene continua pure a negare. Ma se c’è anche la minima possibilità che siano loro, come io credo, allora dobbiamo indagare!”

Prima che le potessi rispondere con tutto il mio charme entrò un’infermiera bassa e tonda.

“Scusate, ma vi devo chiedere di abbassare il tono quando siete in reparto.” Ci chiese gentilmente.

“Ha perfettamente ragione” le risposi girandomi verso Kitty.

“Kitty per l’amor del cielo! Non vedi che siamo in un ospedale? Cerca di abbassare la voce o mi farai vergognare.”

Kitty mi ignorò.  
“Mi dispiace, sono Kitty Jones e lui è Bartimeus. Siamo venuti per trovare un vostro paziente. È lei che ci deve accompagnare?”

“Sì, piacere di conoscervi sono l’infermiera di turno oggi, mi chiamo Susan Boulder. Se volete seguirmi.” Disse facendoci cenno di avvicinarci.

Kitty e io le andammo dietro.

Kitty sembrava non stare più nella pelle. 

Si muoveva con passi svelti trattenendo a stento l’energia.

Io, d’altro canto, trascinavo i piedi come un grosso lumacone.

Feci l’ennesimo sospiro. 

(Avevo perso il conto di quanto avevo sospirato. Diciamo che quel giorno a Londra tirò un vento più forte del solito.)

Arrivammo alla fatidica porta.

Bene. C’eravamo. 

Sarebbe stata un brutto colpo per Kitty scoprire che non c’era Nat su quel letto ma non potevo farci niente... io avevo cercato di avvertirla. 

E poi forse le serviva proprio questo per riuscire ad andare avanti. 

Sbattere la testa contro un muro.

Non sapevo che, in quella RARA occasione, ero io ad essermi sbagliato.


	3. Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono resa conto troppo tardi di aver scritto un capitolo eccessivamente lungo e anche piuttosto difficile da gestire... chiedo scusa in anticipo per gli errori che sicuramente avrò fatto!

Dopo aver salutato Bartimeus e Nathaniel, Kitty uscì di fretta dall’ospedale facendosi largo tra la ressa di pendolari che affollavano i marciapiedi.

Era decisamente in ritardo e, in un lunedì mattina come tanti, trovare un taxi non sarebbe stata un’impresa facile.

Il tempo sembrava non volerla aiutare. Infatti aveva da poco iniziato a scendere una leggera pioggerella che inumidiva l’aria creando un velo di foschia.

Kitty si raccolse i capelli arruffati mentre con l’occhio vagliava la strada.

Era in terribile ritardo e avrebbe dovuto fare in fretta se non voleva perdersi l’inizio della seduta.

Dopo alcuni tentativi andati male Kitty riuscì finalmente ad individuare un taxi libero. La giovane prese posto nell’abitacolo superando due uomini che si erano fermati a litigare su chi avesse la precedenza.

“Al parlamento, per favore.” Disse in fretta al tassista chiudendo la porta.

Quando l’auto partì a tutta velocità per le trafficate strade di Londra, Kitty potè finalmente rilassarsi sul sedile.

\---

Dopo la rivolta dei demoni Londra era letteralmente diventata un cantiere a cielo aperto. 

La città si era risvegliata dal disastro con un febbrile bisogno di cambiamento che si rifletteva in ogni edificio del centro, anche quelli che non erano stati coinvolti dagli scontri.

Kitty sorrise guardando il panorama fuori dal finestrino. 

Era da tempo che non si sentiva così ottimista.

Solo un anno prima aveva creduto che fosse tutto perduto e ora invece eccola: diretta in parlamento come membro del governo.

Le cose stavano veramente andando per il verso giusto e si era ripromessa di mettercela tutta per contribuire a quel cambiamento. 

Per farlo però doveva arrivare in orario alla seduta.

Kitty imprecò mentalmente: quel lunedì il traffico nei pressi del parlamento era peggiore del solito e il taxi stava procedendo a passo d’uomo lungo le vie del centro.

La giovane guardò con crescente impazienza i gruppi di donne e uomini che la superavano a piedi. 

Stava valutando se fare l’ultimo tratto a piedi quando notò tra la folla il signor Button.

Il mago camminava da solo a passo spedito nonostante la gamba di legno con il giornale sottobraccio.

Kitty pagò il tassista e si affrettò a raggiungerlo.

“Signor Button!” Urlò per richiamare l’attenzione.

Il mago si voltò di scatto.

“Ah! Signorina Jones!” Esclamò l’anziano con un sorriso.  
“Che piacere vederla. Allora immagino che siamo entrambi in ritardo per la seduta.”

“Non ricordo una volta che sia arrivata in anticipo.” Scherzò Kitty tenendo il passo.

“Lei può permetterselo signorina Jones... Invece nessuno si accorgerà... se manca un vecchio come me...” Ansimò il signor Button mentre accelerare il passo.  
“I lavori alla metropolitana sono un tale impedimento al... buon costume della puntualità... che se continua così... dovrò partire... con un giorno d’anticipo... per raggiungere il parlamento.” 

Kitty annuì semplicemente: non aveva già più fiato per replicare.

Il resto della strada la fecero in silenzio attraversando il ponte che li separava dal parlamento a passo di maratona.

Quando finalmente, pochi minuti dopo, raggiunsero il palazzo di Westminster, erano entrambi accaldati e sbuffanti. 

Kitty dovette sedersi su una panchina per recuperare le energie.

Per quanto le seccasse ammetterlo, da quando era tornata dall’altro luogo le ci voleva tempo per riprendersi da ogni sforzo fisico, anche quelli più semplici.

Mentre aspettava che il cuore le smettesse di martellare nel petto ammirò il panorama circostante.

Nonostante ormai venisse lì spesso il palazzo di Westminster non finiva mai di affascinarla.

A Kitty piaceva particolarmente quando, nelle giornate di sole, l’acqua del Tamigi si rifletteva sulla facciata del parlamento creando dei giochi di luce sulle grandi vetrate.

Ora invece, la leggera nebbia conferiva all’antico edificio neogotico un’aria di cupo mistero.

Lo sguardo di Kitty si perse verso l’alto tra le guglie e i pinnacoli ornati da gargoyle di pietra dall’aria truce.

Le statue le fecero venire in mente Bartimeus.

Kitty aveva provato più volte a invitare il jinn in parlamento, anche solo per fargli ottenere il meritato riconoscimento per le sue azioni, ma lo spirito si era sempre rifiutato di accompagnarla inventando scuse assurde.

Kitty sapeva che il motivo del rifiuto era il totale disinteresse di Bartimeus verso la politica ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la vera ragione fosse un’altra. 

Il jinn infatti, nonostante odiasse gli ospedali - come non aveva mai perso l’occasione di farle notare - era da tre mesi che non si allontanava dal letto di Nathaniel.

Kitty era quasi sicura che il jinn non lo facesse solo per farle un favore come invece asseriva in modo piuttosto seccato ogni volta che glielo chiedeva.

L’idea la fece sorridere.

“Signorina Jones” la destò il signor Button dai suoi pensieri.  
“È meglio se entriamo. Sono certo che avremmo tutto il tempo per riposarci dopo.” 

Aveva ragione.  
La riunione stava per iniziare, non potevano perdere altro tempo.

Con fatica Kitty si alzò dalla panchina e insieme la comune e il mago si avviatono verso il grande portone d’ingresso.

All’entrata una guardia controllò i loro lasciapassare mentre un foliot piuttosto sgarbato li perquisiva.

La procedura fu veloce e in men che non si dica si ritrovarono tra i corridoi tappezzati del parlamento.

\---

Quel giorno la seduta si tenne a Westminster Hall: una sala abbastanza grande da contenere cinque volte tutti i parlamentari inglesi.

Per l’occasione erano stati allestiti due spalti di legno: uno a destra con i banchi dei maghi e uno a sinistra con quello dei comuni.

A metà dei due spalti si trovava lo scranno da cui il primo ministro avrebbe guidato la seduta.

Fortunatamente la postazione era ancora vuota.

“Abbiamo spaccato il secondo.” Disse soddisfatto il signor Button guardandosi intorno e salutando alcuni colleghi.  
“Adesso devo salutarla signorina Jones ma conto di vederla a fine seduta per un the! Spero solo che non mi venga un mal di testa come l’ultima volta.”

“Credo sia una previsione un po’ troppo ottimistica.” Rispose Kitty congedandosi dal mago con un sorriso divertito.

Il chiacchiericcio dell’aula fu improvvisamente interrotto dal suono di un martelletto che annunciava l’arrivo del primo ministro.

“Gentili presenti tra due minuti avrà inizio la seduta. Vi prego di accomodarvi.”  
Comunicò l’uomo con voce squillante mentre si sedeva sullo scranno.

Il ruolo di primo ministro di Inghilterra era ricoperto dal signor Arnold Flinch: un mago di mezza età alto e magro con una zazzera di capelli castani che gli scendevano sulla fronte alta come le tende di un sipario.

Un tempo era stato uno dei tanti sottosegretari che si affaccendavano negli uffici degli affari interni ma, da ormai qualche mese, era stato nominato primo ministro del governo provvisorio fino a nuove elezioni.

Kitty avrebbe preferito vedere Piper in quel ruolo ma sapeva che la maga si stava preparando per la candidatura e non avrebbe avuto tempo per gestire entrambe le cose.

Inoltre il signor Flinch si era sempre dimostrato conciliante ed incline ad ascoltare tutte le parti in causa.  
Una qualità rara in un mago che lo aveva reso popolare tra i comuni.

Mentre si faceva strada tra i banchi Kitty fu rallentata dalle calorose strette di mano dei colleghi e da qualche amichevole pacca sulla spalla. 

Con grande imbarazzo di Kitty qualcuno si mise addirittura ad applaudire. Suo malgrado infatti la giovane si era trovata nel giro di breve tempo ad essere una celebrità tra i membri del parlamento. Il passato di Kitty nella resistenza era stato completamente dimenticato a favore del suo ruolo di primo piano nel salvataggio di Londra e la sua fama era solo aumentata dopo che aveva contribuito a siglare l’accordo di pace con l’America e a proporre un audace progetto di istruzione per i comuni.

Kitty ricambiò i sorrisi e le strette di mano facendosi pian piano largo fino al suo posto.

Non fece neanche in tempo a sedersi che la signora Pach, una donnina piccola e magra un fusillo con cui aveva lavorato all’ultimo progetto iniziò a raccontarle tutti i punti del programma del giorno con fare entusiastico.  
“Signorina Jones! Che piacere rivederla! Per un attimo io e il signor Harris abbiamo temuto che non sarebbe arrivata in tempo e che...” 

Kitty ascoltò quel fiume di parole annuendo di tanto in tanto e sperando che la seduta iniziasse il prima possibile.

Di fronte a lei, tra i banchi dei maghi, la signorina Piper le fece un cenno di saluto.  
Kitty ricambiò.

Finalmente un secondo suono di martelletto sancì l’inizio della seduta. 

Lentamente tutte le conversazioni si spensero e il primo ministro prese la parola.

\---

“Bene” si schiarì la voce il signor Flinch.  
“Cari colleghi, vorrei iniziare con un lieto fuori programma... Ebbene oggi, dopo alcuni mesi di difficile riabilitazione, sono felice di annunciare il ritorno di un ex membro del consiglio.”

A quelle parole Kitty perse un battito. 

Non era possibile... non poteva parlare di Nathaniel...

Per un attimo il tempo sembrò dilatarsi all’infinito mentre la sua mente vorticava con le possibili implicazioni.

Nella sala calò un silenzio carico di aspettativa.

Il primo ministro dopo una pausa ad effetto - era pur sempre un mago - riprese l’annuncio.

“Con piacere vi comunico che oggi prenderà parte alla seduta la signorina Jane Farrar come membro effettivo del governo.”

Tra i maghi si levò un brusio concitato.

Kitty si rilasso sulla sedia.  
Per un attimo aveva temuto il peggio.

La signorina Farrar non si fece attendere e, poco dopo l’annuncio, fece il suo ingresso in aula. 

Era una giovane alta e snella con i capelli scuri lunghi fino alle spalle e un portamento elegante.

Per l’occasione aveva indossato un lungo vestito di velluto verde che le fasciava il corpo esaltandone le curve.  
Sembrava stesse andando a un ballo piuttosto che ha una seduta parlamentare.

La maga si mosse con calcolata lentezza verso il centro della stanza.  
La sua attenzione era rivolta ai maghi.

Kitty non ne vide il volto fino all’ultimo, quando lanciò uno sguardo sdegnato al banco dei comuni.

Solo allora Kitty la riconobbe: l’aveva vista la sera in cui i demoni avevano attaccato Londra. 

Si ricordò di come la maga si fosse rifiutata di collaborare con lei solo perché era una comune.

Tutto il sollievo che Kitty aveva provato fino ad un momento prima fu cancellato all’istante.

Jane Farrar le voltò di nuovo le spalle.

“Buongiorno a tutti i membri del parlamento.” Iniziò affabile.  
“Avevo chiesto al primo ministro di tenere il massimo riserbo sul mio stato di salute fino a che non mi fossi completamente ripresa e lo ringrazio avermi ascoltato e accolto con tanto calore.”

“Come avrete capito sono rimasta gravemente ferita mentre tentavo di salvare la città dai demoni nel loro mostruoso tentativo di distruggerla. 

So che molti di voi mi sono riconoscenti ma voglio dirvi che ho solo fatto il mio dovere.

Questo terribile episodio ci dimostra quello che già sapevamo: quanto sia importante avere un governo saldo guidato da maghi di esperienza.” Concluse lanciando un’occhiata veloce verso i banchi dei comuni.

Alcuni maghi applaudirono.  
Kitty vide il signor Burton scuotere la testa.

Di fianco a lei i comuni borbottavano il loro scontento per quella insinuazione.

“Signorina Farrar” intervenne in fretta il primo ministro “come potete vedere la situazione è radicalmente cambiata da quando lei era nel consiglio. Ora i comuni, per decisione quasi unanime, fanno parte del governo e si stanno dimostrando di grande aiuto.”  
Affermò portandosi nervosamente i capelli dietro le orecchie.

Farrar lo studiò per un attimo con sguardo predatorio.  
“Non capisco come questo possa essere possibile. Sappiamo tutti che i comuni non hanno un’istruzione sufficiente.”

Molti maghi annuirono.

“Come si permette?” Tuonò un comune adirato.  
“Siete stati voi maghi a volerci tenere nell’ignoranza per poter fare i vostri interessi!”

“E sono stati dei maghi a causare la distruzione di Londra!” Aggiunse la signora Pach con voce stridula.

La signorina Farrar si girò di scatto e li fulminò con lo sguardo.  
“È vero che dei maghi incapaci hanno causato questo terribile incidente” acconsentì a denti stretti “ma è anche vero che se siete salvi è solo grazie a dei maghi! Dovreste ringraziare me e le mie forze di polizia se siete ancora vivi.”

“Kitty Jones ci ha salvati.” Intervenne indignato il signor Harris indicando Kitty a cui stava ormai venendo un gran mal di testa.

La signorina Farrar divenne rossa in volto, era evidente che non si era aspettata una replica da parte dei comuni e questo la faceva infuriare.

“Che bugie vi ha raccontato questa donna per farvi credere di aver salvato Londra?” Sbraitò guardando Kitty con occhi di fuoco.

Kitty non poteva più ignorarla.  
Si alzò in piedi di scatto e sostenne lo sguardo della maga con altrettanta furia.

“Io non ho mai mentito e, a differenza sua, non mi prendo il merito di aver sconfitto Nouda da sola. Non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza l’aiuto di Nat-...John Mandrake e del suo jinn.” 

La Farrar rise freddamente a questa affermazione.  
“Un jinn?”

Si girò verso i maghi in cerca di sostegno. “Avete sentito cosa ha appena detto la comune? Attribuisce il merito ad un demone! Come potete permettere a questa folle di sedere nei banchi del parlamento!”

Kitty cercò di reprimere il forte desiderio di scendere dallo spalto per darle un pugno in faccia.

Stava per risponderle per le rime quando una voce decisa la precedette.

“Kitty Jones ci ha dimostrato più volte quanto può valere un comune e non si deve permettere di insultarla.”  
Era Rebecca Piper.  
La donna si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e alzò la voce perché tutti la sentissero.

“Potrà sembrarle inverosimile signorina Farrar ma dice la verità: un demone ci ha veramente aiutati e molti dei maghi quì presenti potranno confermarglielo. 

Io stessa ho visto con i miei occhi il signor Mandrake condividere lo stesso corpo con un demone quando ha usato il bastone di Gladstone per fermare Nouda.”

La Farrar la guardò allibita.  
“Un ibrido!” Gridò disgustata facendo trasalire Pieper.

“Mandrake era un ibrido e gli avete permesso di usare il bastone di Gladstone quando potevate darlo a me! E colpa sua se un cimelio magico inestimabile è andato distrutto!”

A quelle parole nella sala si levò un boato di protesta: la maggior parte dei presenti reagì con indignazione alle parole della donna ma Kitty notò che alcuni maghi annuivano.

Kitty strinse i pugni per la rabbia fino a farsi male.

“Signori, signori! Calma” intervenne il primo ministro battendo ripetutamente il martelletto sul banco fino a che si ristabilì un po’ di ordine.

“Capisco che i recenti avvenimenti siano motivo di turbamento ma voglio ricordare che siamo quì per affrontare i problemi del paese e non per polemizzare su quello che è stato.”

Rivolgendosi alla Farrar continuò.  
“Signorina Farrar siamo lieti di avere un mago del suo livello nel nostro governo e la ringraziamo per il suo contributo durante l’insurrezione ma ora devo chiederle di prendere posto così da poter iniziare la seduta.”

La maga rimase immobile.  
Per un attimo Kitty pensò che sarebbe saltata addosso al primo ministro.

Poi il momento passò e con un sorriso tirato e un fruscio dell’abito la donna si sedette.

“Bene ora passiamo alla prima comunicazione del giorno: ieri mi è stato riportata la cattura di due ibridi che si nascondevano nelle campagne poco fuori Londra. Questa volta la squadra speciale di polizia è riuscita a catturarli vivi. Ora le creature sono state condotte nella torre di Londra per ulteriori studi sul...”

\---

Kitty si sentiva a pezzi.

La seduta di quel giorno durò circa quattro ore e si concluse con un nulla di fatto.

In una sola volta infatti la signorina Farrar era riuscita ad affossare tutte le istanze dei comuni con stupidi cavilli burocratici.

Ma la cosa peggiore erano state le sue proposte: voleva riportare i poteri delle forze di polizia a com’erano prima della rivolta reintroducendo i lupi mannari e garantendone l’immunità giuridica.

A seguito di questi episodi nell’aula si respirava un’atmosfera incandescente, i comuni erano furiosi e minacciavano rivolte e scioperi.

Il primo ministro non se l’era cavata meglio, aveva un’aria stravolta: per tutta la seduta aveva cercato inutilmente di trovare un accordo tra le parti ma la situazione gli era completamente sfuggita di mano.

La tensione tra i maghi era palpabile, si era creata una spaccatura tra la fazione moderata, guidata da Piper e dal signor Button e la falangia più estremista guidata dalla Farrar.

In definitiva regnava il caos più completo.

Kitty non ne poteva più: quelle quattro ore da sole erano riuscite a toglierle tutto l’ottimismo della mattina.

Voleva solo tornare a casa il prima possibile e dimenticarsi della brutta giornata. 

Attorno a lei i parlamentari si stavano alzando per lasciare l’aula e Kitty fece lo stesso. 

Con la coda dell’occhio scorse il signor Button che si stava facendo largo tra la folla per raggiungerla.

Kitty sospirò.  
Dopo una riunione del genere non aveva molta voglia di parlare col mago ma si fece forza e si gli andò incontro.

Fu interrotta a metà strada da un nuovo suono di martelletto.

Kitty si voltò sorpresa e con orrore Kitty vide che Jane Farrar si era seduta sullo scranno del primo ministro per richiamare l’attenzione dei presenti.

Tutta la sala si fermò a guardarla con vari gradi di stupore. Il signor Flinch, in piedi al suo fianco, sembrava sconvolto.

“Prima che ve ne andiate vorrei fare un annuncio” disse la giovane con un sorriso affabile.  
“Dopo aver partecipato alla seduta di oggi e aver visto le penose condizioni in cui versa il nuovo governo intendo richiamarmi al quarantatreesimo articolo della costituzione.”

Il primo ministro impallidì all’istante.

Subito tra i maghi scoppiò il pandemonio mentre i comuni si guardarono confusi tra loro.

Kitty ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Non conosceva la natura dell’articolo ma sapeva che stava per succedere qualcosa di terribile.

La maga proseguì trionfante.  
“Il quarantatreesimo articolo sancisce che nel caso in cui si costituisca un governo d’emergenza la carica di primo ministro debba essere ricoperta dal mago più potente in vita.” 

Il sorriso della Farrar si allargò oltre misura.  
“Credo non ci siano dubbi su chi sia il mago più potente in questa aula ma se qualcuno vuole sfidarmi si faccia avanti ora.”

A Kitty crollò il mondo addosso.  
Per un attimo ebbe le vertigini e dovette sedersi.

“Il signor Flinch è stato eletto regolarmente! Lei non può prenderne il posto.”  
Intervenne Piper rossa in volto per l’indignazione.

“Il signor Flinch non è in grado di gestire il governo e oggi lo ha pienamente dimostrato.” Replicò bruscamente la Farrar.  
“È quindi mio compito di assumere il ruolo di primo ministro fino a nuove elezioni così come è stato previsto dalla nostra costituzione. Stò solo applicando le regole.”

Nei successivi minuti la giovane maga affrontò tutte le rimostranze dei parlamentari senza indietreggiare di un passo e alla fine molti dovettero riconoscere che aveva ragione.

Esisteva veramente quel maledetto articolo e molti maghi stavano lentamente cedendo alla sua richiesta.

“Purtroppo ha ragione” confermò tristemente il signor Button che aveva appena raggiunto Kitty.

La comune tremava di rabbia.  
Non poteva permetterlo.

L’improvvisa nomina della Farrar a primo ministro avrebbe segnato la fine di ogni progresso. Era chiaro quale direzione avrebbe preso il suo governo una volta diventata primo ministro.

Kitty si guardò intorno e vide i volti spaventati e arrabbiati dei comuni.  
Doveva fare qualcosa.

La voce della Farrar si levò di nuovo nella sala.  
“Dovete sancire la mia nomina ora! Sono io il mago più potente in vita.”

Fu allora che Kitty prese una decisione. 

Non avrebbe mai permesso alla Farrar di ottenere la nomina di primo ministro, anche a costo di andare contro i propri principi.

Con il cuore che le martellava nel petto Kitty raccolse le ultime energie e alzandosi in piedi urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola.

“Ti sbagli Farrar!”

La maga smise di parlare per un attimo e guardò Kitty con freddezza.  
“Cosa hai appena detto?” Sibilò sprezzante alla comune.

Nell’aula calò improvvisamente il silenzio.

Le due donne avevano tutti gli occhi puntati addosso.

“Ti sbagli,” ripetè Kitty senza scomporsi “non sei la maga più potente in vita...

È John Mandrake.”

\---

La notizia fece scoppiare il pandemonio in aula.

Kitty si ritrovò a passare le successive due ore a dare spiegazioni a uno stuolo di parlamentari urlanti, cercando di rispondere con quanta più calma possibile alle loro domande.

La Farrar tentò inutilmente di mettere in dubbio la sua parola e la sua capacità di giudizio ma alla fine fu fatta allontanare dall’aula per ordine del signor Flinch che si era finalmente ripreso dallo shock.

La comparsa di Mandrake cambiava le carte in tavola e, con lui in gioco, le pretese della Farrar di diventare primo ministro vennero respinte dalla maggioranza.

Molti parlamentari, sollevati dalla svolta, celebrarono la notizia con biscotti e the ma Kitty non era dell’umore di unirsi alle celebrazioni. 

La giovane non si illudeva sulle intenzioni della Farrar: la maga non si sarebbe fermata e, ora che Nathaniel era stato esposto, sarebbe stato in pericolo.

Quando infine il primo ministro le fece la domanda che Kitty temeva di più, la giovane si chiese se aveva davvero preso la decisione giusta.

“Dove si trova John Mandrake?”


End file.
